


Flirting

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [15]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Flirting

Max patted Alec's knee and smirked, shaking her head; Alec didn't understand her reaction until she told him that if he meant for people not to know about his sexuality then he should stop flirting with Logan.


End file.
